Un cuistot en manque de vitamines
by squidounette
Summary: Cette fois encore une fanfiction basé sur la romance. Euh je suis pas trés doué pour les résumés .. Un couple SanjixNami, pas de spoil ne vous inquiétez pas. J'aimerais vos impression !


POV Nami.

Les rayons du soleil caressaient mon visage et mon corps. Je me prélassais comme à mon habitude sur la proue de notre bateau, le Thousand Sunny et seul m'importait à ce moment de me reposer au point que je ne percevais même plus les âneries de mes nakama.

Nous naviguions depuis déjà plus d'une semaine et le log pose pointait toujours vers l'horizon sans pourtant nous dévoiler une quelconque île. Luffy était impatient ce qui le rendait que plus excité. Zoro fidèle à son habitude dormait à quelques mètres de moi, Usopp, Chopper et Franky s'amusaient prés de Robin qui lisait tranquillement un livre sur l'archéologie. Bref tout était normal mais j'avais pourtant l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il n'y avait que cinq imbéciles et Robin …

J'ouvris les yeux, le soleil m'avait donné soif. Je tendis la main instinctivement vers la table à côté de moi pour tenter d'attraper un cocktail imaginaire. Imaginaire … J'en conclus donc qu'il manquait bel et bien un imbécile.

Où pouvait bien être cet idiot de Sanji. Lui qui été toujours a mes pieds ou ceux de Robin à nous proposer divers encas, il n'était pas venue sur la proue depuis un moment. Par curiosité j'interpellai Usopp qui passait prés de ma chaise.

- Usopp, Il y a un moment que je n'ai pas vu Sanji, sais tu où il est ?

Celui ci sembla réfléchir et haussa les épaules, m'expliquant ainsi son ignorance.

Je soupirai avant de me résigner à aller voir dans la cuisine si notre cuistot s'y trouver.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte je regardai par le hublot et constatai qu'il était bel et bien devant ses fourneaux, l'air concentré. Je poussai la porte doucement et me rapprochai pour voir ce qu'il nous préparait. Je ne pus rien apercevoir car il se retourna et me demanda visiblement heureux de ma présence.

- Nami-swan tu as faim? Je suis justement entrain de te préparer un gâteau mais il n'est pas encore prêt je suis désolé. Si tu as soif il y des cocktails dans le réfrigérateur.

- Merci Sanji-kun je n'ai pas faim pour le moment, je m'étonnais juste de ne pas beaucoup t'avoir vu aujourd'hui.

Il me regarda surpris et rougis légèrement un instant pour reprendre de plus belle :

- Désolé Nami-san !! Je t'ai manqué ? Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?

Je soupirai, cependant amusé de sa réaction.

- Nan j'avais juste soif.

Sur ce je pris les cocktails et sortis laissant un Sanji dépité derrière moi. Je m'apprêtai à retourner m'allonger sur le transat lorsque derrière moi en direction de la cuisine s'éleva un bruit sourd. Je soupirai une seconde fois et fis signe aux autres que j'allais voir ce qu'il se passait.

Je re-rentrai donc dans la cuisine et vis d'abord Sanji le regard vide, debout face a moi, un fouet a la main. J'aperçu ensuite à ses pieds un récipient renversé, laissant couler un liquide jaune ; probablement ce fameux « gâteau ». Sanji qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué ma présence [bien que je fusse en face de lui] se baissa, ramassa machinalement le récipient et partit ensuite chercher une serpillière. Je restai sans bouger, ébahi devant la maladresse de notre cuistot. Jamais il n'avait fait tomber quoi que ce soit depuis son arrivé dans l'équipage. Déjà que son absence sur la proue m'avait fort étonné je me mis à penser que quelque chose n'aller pas chez Sanji. Je me rapprochai de lui et hasarda :

- Sanji-kun quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il me regarda et balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible. J'insistai.

- Ca ne va pas ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Il m'adressa un maigre sourire et tenta de m'expliquer.

- Je ne sais pas, je me sens bizarre depuis ce matin, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce que je fais, je n'ai envie de rien faire, même pas de flirter avec Robin et toi.

Je réfléchi un instant et lui conseillai d'en parler à Chopper. Je remarquai la gêne du cuistot et lui proposa d'aller l'informer pour lui [Sanji ne voulait probablement pas s'avouer malade avec Zoro dans les parages]. Je partis donc comme promis informer Chopper de la « maladie » de Sanji. Celui-ci partit dans sa chambre attendre son patient.

Je partis m'asseoir prés d'une table où été assiégée Robin. Elle me regarda et esquissa un doux sourire.

-Quelque chose te tracasse kokaishi-san ?

Je l'observai lentement. L'archéologue été vêtue d'une tenue violette, assez courte. Elle avait refermé son livre et me regardait, je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, Robin était vraiment le genre de femme avec qui je me sentais à l'aise. Je souris à mon tour.

- Rien de particulier, Sanji est malade alors mon estomac lui souhaite une bonne guérison.

Robin fronça les sourcils un instant et se mit à rire.

- C'est pourtant bizarre hier il allait très bien et le temps est dégagé. Aurait-il attrapé cette maladie pendant la nuit ?

Je la regardais sans réellement la comprendre. Elle afficha un sourire attendri et me dit :

- Va lui rendre visite je suis sûre que tes mots le soigneront mieux que les remèdes de notre médecin.

Elle se leva est partit aider Franky à porter quelques planches qu'il prévoyait probablement d'utiliser pour une de ses nouvelles inventions. Je réfléchis un temps. Pourquoi ne pas aller tenir compagnie à Sanji ? Après tout j'avais du temps à tuer et je devais bien admettre que je m'inquiétais quelque peu pour notre cuistot. Je me levai donc à mon tour et me dirigea vers le «cabinet » de Chopper. Je frappai deux coups et poussa la porte doucement. Notre médecin me fit signe de rentrer et me dit avant de sortir :

- Je n'ai pas trouvé de maladie, je pense qu'il a seulement besoin de sommeil, ou peut être que c'est un manque de vitamines. Peux tu le surveiller je dois aller lui préparer un repas riche en vitamine et quelques médicaments, je pense en avoir pour deux bonnes heures.

Je hochai la tête et parti m'asseoir sur une chaise à côté du lit où Sanji était assis, l'air morose. Pour être honnête, en regardant attentivement, Sanji ressemblait plus à un adolescent boudeur qu'à un malade. J'attendis que Chopper soit éloigné et déclarai d'un ton sec.

- Bon alors Sanji-kun, qu'est ce qui ne va pas. Tu n'es pas malade alors je suis sûre que quelque chose te tracasse.

Il me regarda et je pus voir des traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues. Je soupirai mais senti tout de même mon ventre se serrer.

- Sanji-kun … Je... Rétablis-toi vite ! C'est euh … Mon ventre me fait mal tu vois... J'ai faim !!

Sanji parut encore plus triste mais me demanda sans pour autant relever la tête.

- Nami-san. Je… Tu me déteste n'es-ce pas ?

Etonnée j'hésita puis répondit :

- Nan je ne pense pas. Je pense que si tu quittais l'équipage je serai triste.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas non plus ?

Je répondis sérieusement :

- Tu me demandes si je t'aime, je pense que oui. J'aime ta présence et les journées sont vides sans toi.

- Mais tu éprouves la même chose pour Zoro, Luffy et les autres non ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

Il s'assit face à moi et me regarda profondément.

- Je veux dire que moi je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Je suis vraiment sincère.

Je souris et répondit ironiquement :

- Mais tu éprouves la même chose pour Robin et les autres femmes non ?

Il rougi et répondit sans réellement réfléchir.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non.

Je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi cette conversation ? Et pourquoi mon ventre se serrait-il autant ?

Voyant mon incapacité à répondre il continua.

- Tu vois, le fait de flirter avec toutes les femmes fait parti de moi et pourtant avec toi je n'ai pas l'impression de juste « flirter ». Je pense éprouver des sentiments plus profonds à ton égard.

Voir Sanji si sérieux me troublait. Il me regardait, son regard pénétrant me faisait perdre tout contrôle de mes membres qui se paralysèrent.

Profitant de ce trouble qu'il me provoquait, Sanji se rapprocha de moi lentement et m'entoura de ses bras.

Je ne savais que faire. Je n'étais pas sûre de mes sentiments envers Sanji et je n'avais pas forcément envie de le repousser, j'attendis donc la suite des événements. Il plongea de nouveau son regard dans le mien et me sourit tendrement. Je sentis une de ses mains glisser le long de mon dos pour venir caresser délicatement mes cheveux. Je frissonnai et me délivrant de son emprise m'assis sur le lit à ses côtés sans savoir pourquoi.

Sanji qui prit ça pour une autorisation à continuer posa ses mains sur mes épaules et poussa très doucement mon dos sur le lit. Il commença alors à déposer de légers baisers dans mon cou qui me procurèrent une étrange sensation, comme si mon cœur allait exploser à tout moment. Ses baisers se faisaient de plus en plus vifs et s'approchaient dangereusement de mes lèvres entrouvertes. Avant d'y parvenir il me regarda hésitant. Je déposai un bref baiser sur ses lèvres et lui susurrai :

- Si tes baisers me sont agréables, je t'aime?

Il afficha un sourire sensuel et chuchota à son tour :

- Tu m'aimes.

Il attrapa alors mes lèvres avec fougue et fit glisser ses doigts le long de mes bras. Je répondis en entrouvrant mes lèvres, laissant ainsi sa langue caresser la mienne.

Je sentais mon cœur battre à vive allure tandis que Sanji couvrait mon corps entier de caresses. Il retira son T-shirt puis le mien pour dévoiler mon buste se soulevant sous ma respiration haletante. Je rougis, sentant son regard me parcourir puis, tentant d'effacer ma gêne, posa ma main sur le torse nu de Sanji où je commençai à suivre de mes doigts les lignes de ses muscles. Il repoussa mes mains et recommença à m'assaillir, descendant cette fois jusqu'à mon ventre.

Je pouvais sentir mon corps tout entier le désirer tandis que les baisers de Sanji se faisaient de plus en plus pressants. Il retira mon soutien-gorge et commença à embrasser ma poitrine découverte ce qui me soutira un bref soupir de plaisir.

Il se retira cependant en déposant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Je le regardai sans comprendre.

- Sanji pourquoi tu… ?

Il posa sensuellement son index sur mes lèvres et me répondit :

- Ile ne faudrait pas que tu l'attrapes… ma maladie.

Je grimaçai mais consentis à sa décision.

- Je crois bien que c'est trop tard.


End file.
